


Trying Not to Think

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, S1 Ep03, Songfic, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor needs to forget for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Not to Think

**Author's Note:**

> Blade borrowed from his creator with permission.

Connor was dancing, lost in the music. He was hot and sweaty and his clothing was clinging to him but he couldn't stop dancing because if he did he'd have to start thinking again. About Tom and the dodos and the mess everything had become.

He felt an arm around his waist as someone pressed up against him from behind. Turning around to tell his admirer to fuck off, just as he'd done with everyone else who'd got too close that night, he fond himself nose to chest with an amused looking Blade. He pulled back angrily.

"What the fuck are you playing at?"

"I should be asking you that," Blade said calmly, pulling him close again. "You're going to end up under Ditzy's care at this rate. At least stop for a drink." He held Connor's hips, stopping him moving.

"I don't want to stop! If I stop dancing, I start thinking again."

"Oh, Conn," Blade sighed and pulled him into a hug, holding him tight. "If you want to stop thinking I can help, but not here."

Connor blinked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?" He could feel Blade, hard against his hip, but the soldier couldn't be suggesting what he thought he was. He was Connor, the geek, things like this didn't happen to him.

Blade grabbed his hair and held his head in place as he kissed him. There was nothing gentle or exploratory about it, it was about passion and hunger and need. Nothing else. When they broke apart Connor was panting for breath and his eyes were glazed.

"Come on, before you get yourself into trouble. I promise I can keep you from thinking all night if that's what you want." Blade smiled at him. Someone needed to look out for the kid and he'd decided it was going to be his job. He could exhaust him so that he would sleep without dreaming and then when they woke up in the morning he could hold the young man while he cried. After that ... who knew? Maybe something good would come out of this whole stupid bloody mess after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "Rock You Like A Hurricane" Scorpions


End file.
